


【海草】For one night

by sumomo



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M, 海草
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomo/pseuds/sumomo





	【海草】For one night

房间门被敲响的时候，李易峰刚从浴室里出来。

他刚洗完澡，头发尚还往下滴着水珠，劲瘦的身体裹在白色的浴袍里，腰带轻轻一系，就勾勒出窄窄的腰胯。小腿裸露在外，白得晃人。没穿袜子的脚蹬在酒店提供的一次性拖鞋里，露出细细的脚踝。

Chris在门打开的时候，看见的就是这样的李易峰。

他的眼神仿佛带着火，毫不掩饰地逡巡着李易峰的身体，尤其是裸露在外的肌肤。

李易峰伸手拉他进屋，却又在门被关上的一瞬间毫不留恋地放开：“在走廊上就发情，生怕别人不知道雷神的信息素是什么样的吗？”

他语气平淡，传到Chris耳中却仿佛猫咪在撒娇一般。嗅着空气中香甜的奶味，下身早已抬头，撑在宽大的睡裤里也胀得难受。

Chris大步走上前，在床边捉住李易峰的腰，垂下头咬住他垂涎已久的耳朵——早在白天他们还在接受采访的时候，他就想这么干了——舌头在耳廓里色情地舔呧，下身也轻而易举地寻找到了那处凹陷，隔着浴袍轻轻地撞击。低沉的嗓音似是解释又仿若慨叹：“宝贝，是你太诱人。”

怀中的Omega转过身来，颊上已经染上了薄薄的红，衬得白嫩嫩的脸庞更加可口。他似乎有些不敢看他，嘴角却上扬着，显见对这样的爱语很是受用。

“可是...再怎么样你也不能那样啊。”似是寻到了理由，可人儿瞬间理直气壮起来，雄赳赳气昂昂地抬头瞪着Chris：“虽然那些人都是Beta，但是万一被发现了呢？”

“没有什么万一，”Alpha仍然沉溺在Omega的香甜里，声音因为在吮吸白嫩的脖子而显得略有些模糊不清，“即使有人发现了，他们也不敢说的。”

“毕竟，”高大壮实的澳大利亚男人的手已经从短短的浴袍下摆伸了进去，开始揉捏李易峰小巧紧实的臀部，下身的阳物更是已经从睡裤里弹了出来，抵弄着Omega秀气的阴茎亵玩，“你可是个‘Alpha’啊。”

李易峰被前后夹击弄得腿软，更别提男人的嘴已经开始在他的胸前流连，粗短的胡茬扎上白嫩蓬松的胸口，轻而易举就能留下红印。男人仿佛得了趣，拿胡子轻轻地扎着敏感的乳首，满意地听到了猫儿似的轻吟。

“湿了。”Chris的手指轻轻按压着李易峰的后穴，察觉到了那儿不由自主的吮吸和湿意，低声笑了出来。

李易峰的手缠绕上男人的脖子，屁股微微抬起以方便对方的动作。这个动作让他的腰也往前凑了凑，更加紧密地抵住了Alpha粗大的阳物。后穴传来的空虚与瘙痒让他耐不住Chris慢悠悠的动作，自发地在男人粗大的指关节上研磨。

“唔......”Chris抬起头，吻上了他肖想已久的唇，堵住了李易峰因为他突兀地插入的手指而发出的呻吟。他放任自己追逐着对方灵巧的小舌，直吻得Omega来不及吞咽口水，在下巴上拉出一条淫靡的银丝。与此同时，他的手指在后穴中浅浅抽插，但与之相反的，是腰上愈发激烈的摆动，两人地阳物猛地蹭在一起又猛地分开，李易峰尚未褪下的浴袍上都沾上了些许马眼上溢出的清液。

“宝贝，你好甜。”待到李易峰喘不过气的时候，他才终于大发慈悲放开他的舌，蓝色的眼睛深情地望着他迷离的眼眸。

李易峰被他逼得气喘吁吁，几乎快要站不住。Omega与Alpha的体力差异在这一刻展现得淋漓尽致。但即使这样，他也仍然在Chris一下子插入三根手指时，惊叫出声。

Chris感受到了他后穴的瑟缩，他如同安抚般，轻轻吻了吻他的唇，不顾李易峰在他后背上猫一样的抓挠，三指并行，在Omega的后穴里进出。

Omega的身体，天生便是为欢爱服务的。即使初扩张时有些胀痛，但一旦得了趣，那张贪吃的小嘴便远远不能满足于这仅仅三根手指了。李易峰自发将右腿环上男人布满肌肉的后腰，这样，他便只有左脚支撑着自己的身体，但又因为两人体型的差异而被迫掂高，于是，他一个没站稳，屁股向着男人的手指深深地坐了下去，也是理所应当的事了。

Chris对此显然乐见其成，他左手的手指就着这样的深度，直至探到一块软肉，并狠狠地按了下去。

“啊！”李易峰浑身如图过电一般，狠狠地颤抖了一下，他脖颈向后仰起，鼻尖在空气中画出一道漂亮的弧线，喉结暴露在Alpha的眼前，逗得他凑上去轻轻啃咬。

Chris仍然不满于这个动作，他右手稍一用力，便抬起了李易峰的左腿，并将其环在自己腰上。李易峰吓得抱紧了他的脖子，后穴也紧紧地咬住了他的手指。

“Oh baby, relax...”Chris终于扯开了浴袍的腰带，将美妙的风景尽收眼底。硬得几乎发疼的鸡巴终于抵上了那朵美妙的肉花，他细细地亲吻着情人的眼睫，一手托着臀部，另一只则握住了李易峰的性器撸动。

于李易峰而言，这刺激显然有些过大了。没过一会儿，他的喘息骤然加重，下身胡乱扭着，射了出来。  
而Chris就在这时，一举捅了进去！

听到卵蛋与臀部发出的清脆的一声“啪”，李易峰“嘶”地轻吸了口气，他似乎有点懵，上身微微后仰，双腿还架在Chris腰间，微微低头向两人交合的地方看去，颜色紫黑的粗硬的物事遮掩在白种人浓密的毛发下，绝大部分都被那张贪吃的娇艳的小嘴吞了进去，只余下两个卵蛋可怜兮兮地挤在那儿。只有李易峰知道，深埋在他身体里的那一截是如何地粗壮，它甚至还随着他的动作一跳一跳地，向他宣示着自己的存在感，让Omega最为敏感的地方能清楚地感受到它上面的脉络。

Chris有些好笑又有些得意地看着李易峰的动作，他对自己的本钱向来是自傲的，毕竟即使在白种人的Alpha中，他也是少有的尺寸。

果然，李易峰被这样的情景刺激到了，Chris几乎是瞬间便感受到了来自Omega后穴的收缩。他不轻不重地打了一下李易峰的屁股，笑骂道：“别急，都给你吃。”

这样说着，他便开始前后摆动臀部，在那紧窄湿热的后穴里徜徉。一边动作着，还一边歪着头去亲吻Omega散发着奶味的腺体，右手更是没有从对方的胸口移开过，不停地揉拧着那已经被玩弄得鲜红涨大的果实。

李易峰只感觉全身上下无一处不爽。他将脑袋埋在男人肩上，腺体处男人的吻，胸口被亵玩的乳头，都在带给他强烈的快慰。

可最强烈的快感还是来自鼠蹊部。他仿佛被泡在滚烫的水里，注意力完全集中在下半身，那里男人的龟头一遍遍地碾过那块软肉，再撞上敏感的生殖腔，带来的疼痛似乎也化成了快感，烧得他神志不清。

他呻吟着，胡乱喊着男人的名字，手扣着男人宽厚有力的背肌，腿也渐渐卸了力，重量完全压在两人交合的地方，让男人的小腹再一次撞上他的臀部，发出啪的一声。

而这不过是满室春色中微不足道的一声罢了。Alpha的囊袋不知疲倦地撞击在Omega的臀上，间或带出的液体——那是Omega动情的证明——很快便在这拍打下干涸，又被新的液体所覆盖。李易峰秀气的阴茎更是在与Chris小腹的摩擦下，很快便又射了一回。

也许是为了显示自己的力量，Chris还抱着早已软作一团的Omega绕着房间走了一圈，又在站定后，将鸡巴从李易峰的后穴中完全拔出又捅入，直抵已经微微敞开的生殖腔口。

这动作太过于激烈了，李易峰终于没忍住，咬住了男人的肩膀，眼泪也被逼了出来，尚在不应期的性器更是颤巍巍地再一次立了起来，却只能徒劳地吐出一点清液。

这样不知疲倦的插入不知持续了多久，李易峰的声音已经喊得变了调，终于，Alpha动作猛地加速，想要敲开那顽固却迷人的生殖腔口，在里面成结并标记。

李易峰却在此时突然抬高了臀部，将深埋体内的阳物拔了出来。Chris想要忍住，却已到了最后冲刺的关头，只得眼睁睁地看着自己的鸡巴成结，并把乳白色的液体射在了Omega的屁股上。

他刚想发作，李易峰的亲吻就细细密密地降落在了他的脸上，伴随着甜得腻人的耳语：“不要急，再给我些时间。”

火气就这样降了下去。他转身，将Omega压在大床上，眸色深深：“那就再来一次。”


End file.
